Explosive material such as TNT and Semtex is often used for various demolition purposes in both civilian and military situations. There exists an entire art and science to the positioning of the explosive material in order to achieve the desired results. Blocks of explosives cannot easily be positioned when the desired direction of the blast is different from the angle of the surface that the material is attached to.